Making the Grade
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: (High School AU) It's Jay Walker's first week at Kosher High, and he meets some interesting friends and enemies. Zane: the Nerd. Cole: the Jock. Lloyd: the Troublemaker. Kai: the Punk. Nya: the Cheerleader. Tempers and trouble arises to prove high school is NOT just fun and games for these 6 teens. R&R! No flames! T for VERY Mild Language! Possibly JayXNya and NinjaXOCs later on!
1. Ch 1: The First Day Part 1

**Full Summary: AU Jay is a kid struggling with grades and impressing the Cheer Captain, Nya, Zane is a smart nerdy kid who is the head of the Robotics Club, Lloyd is the troublemaker of the school who gets continuously sent to detention, Cole is a football jock who doesn't like bullying, and Kai is the goalie of the soccer team. What happens when these six teens meet each other in the first week of their Sophomore year? No flames please! R&R. Mild Language**

**This is one of my only stories with swearing. And it's minor (hell, crap, damn), I promise! It was just needed to make it more . . . high-schooly. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The First Day Part 1**

**Monday, September 1st**

[Jay's POV]

Today's my first day of my Sophomore year. I'm SUPER nervous because I went to a different school last year, and was bullied every day. Result: living hell. That's why my parents transferred me to here: Kosher High- Home of Ravens. I clutch the straps of my bright blue backpack tight as I walk inside. Other students are walking around in groups, chatting. I feel so alone. I freeze in place. 'Relax, Jay. Don't panic,' I think. I chew on the inside of my cheek nervously. Just then, a harsh voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh, look who it is? Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes!" I glance over at the tone of their voice. A blond haired boy with bright blue eyes wearing a white sweatshirt and jeans is leaned up against the lockers. Towering over him is a group of huge muscular guys, probably football jocks.

"L-Leave me alone!" shouts the poor boy. I catch a glimpse of silver on his teeth when he speaks. Braces. He instantly covers his mouth, realizing what he had done.

"Loser!" mocks one of guys.

"Metal mouth!" taunts another.

"Freak!" spits the third. Then he spots something in the boy's arms. "What's this?" He reaches for the paper, grinning evilly.

"It's mine!" yells the boy. "G-Give it back!" The bully wrenches it from the boy's arms and studies it.

"Blueprints?" he snorts. "What crap!" With that, he rips the paper into shreds. The blond boy is speechless.

"Jackson!" yells a gruff voice. "Samuel! Marcus!" The three boys turn around to face another football jock. 'This jock is different than the others,' I think.

"Sup, Hence?" says one of them.

"Jackson," growls 'Hence', "what have I told you about bullying?" My jaw drops. A nice jock! No way! Jackson, Samuel, and Marcus groan.

"But-" begins 'Jackson'.

"Butts are for sitting!" snarls 'Hence', "C'mon boys, let's go."

"Geeez Cole, you're such a softie," says Samuel (I think). Cole makes a fist. Samuel cowers back and the four jocks walk away. I rush over to the blond boy who is still staring at the paper scraps, a tear in his eye.

"A-Are you alright?" I ask. He looks me in the eye.

"I am fine," he replies. "Unfortunately, my blueprints for my machine have been destroyed."

"Machine?" I say excitedly. "I LOVE machines. My father is an inventor! I guess I have his talent! Mom always says that I am a genius and stuff! Once I won the science fair at my elementary school with a robot that could slice fruit on its' own! And I built a robot that can make my breakfast for me! Strawberry pancakes with orange juice! But it malfunctioned and blew up when it tried to make eggs! And . . ." Just then, I notice that the boy looks uncomfortable. "I-I'm sorry," I stammer. "I tend to talk a lot! My name's Jay, and I love inventing, jokes, and the color blue!" The blond smiles.

"I am Zane. It is a pleasure to meet you." He extends his hand, and I shake it. This is the beginning of a new friendship. I can tell.

[Kai's POV]

Sophomore Year. Whee. . . Note the sarcasm. Another year of this dump. And to make it all worse, my little sister is no longer in middle school: she's a Freshman. Don't get me wrong, I love Nya, but she can be a pain in the butt sometimes. I groan as we walk up to the school building. The only thing I'm looking forward to besides seeing my friends is soccer. Last year I was the team goalie, and my team had 12 shut-out games (A/N: For all of you non-soccer people, a shut-out is were the other team scores no points).

"Kai," my sister says. "Is it okay if I go find Kasey and Mindy?" Kasey and Mindy are my sister's friends or 'BFFs'. Ugh, girls and their weird abbreviations.

"Sure, whatever," I say dismissively. She runs off down the hallway.

"WALK!" yells Mystake, the Science teacher. Nya slows down and I watch her until she disappears. I'm causally strutting through the halls of this hellhole when I slip on something and fall flat on my face. I sit up and spot a banana peel. I hear familiar laughter.

"Very funny, Lloyd," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "You could've killed me." Lloyd smirks and walks over to me. My other best friend, Matt, helps me to my feet.

"Hey, Kai," he says. "I tried to stop Lloyd, but he couldn't resist."

"Oh, c'mon!" I laugh. "It's a tradition to embarrass each other on the first day!" They join in my laughter and Lloyd sticks out his fist. I bump it and slip the banana peel in my back jeans pocket.

"C'mon Green Bean," smiles Matt, looking at Lloyd. "You too Hothead," he says to me. "Let's go find our lockers." I grin and follow them. Maybe this year will be okay after all.

[Nya's POV]

After leaving Kai, I rush through the hallways. I'm already excited for the year to come! Some teacher sticks her head out of her classroom and yells at me to walk. I obey, and study my surroundings. There is a brown cork board with things posted all over it. An orange sheet of paper catches my eye:

_-Cheerleading Sign-Ups_

_Tryouts are September 3 right after school. Meet in the gym and sign-up below. GIRLS ONLY-_

And then there is a list of names below. I sign my name, Nya Blevins, on the twelfth line. I grin excitedly.

"NYA!" shouts a familiar voice. I whirl around and spot Kasey and Mindy.

"Hi girls!" I shout back. They grin at me. I spot bracelets on their hands made of blue, black, and white string. I touch my own happily. They are our friendship bracelets that we made for each other.

"Did ya sign up for Cheerleading?" asks Mindy.

"Yep! You?" I chirp. They both nod.

"Ama-ZING!" says Kasey, saying it like we always do. We all giggle.

"Nya!" yells a male voice. I turn around again to spot Blake Western, an old friend of mine.

"Hi Blake!" I reply, smiling. He beams at me.

"Looking good," he smirks, eyeing my red knit-sweater with a black rose pattern on the left side of my ribs.

"Thanks?" I say. I'm always a little uncertain around Blake. We've been close friends since I was in third grade (and he was in fourth), but ever since he was in eighth grade, he's acted funny around me.

"See ya soon," he grins, turning around to return to his friends. He winks at me and they all walk off.

"You know, Blake's starting to scare me," remarks Mindy.

"I would be careful if I were you," adds Kasey.

"Girls, don't worry. I can defend myself, remember two years year in the second trimester?" I reply. I see them nod. I shouldn't have brought that day up . . . it still gives my friends nightmares . . .

**Anyone see the Sensei Wu quote in there? Tell me in the reviews! And Matt is kind of like my OC version of Brad! So that's the end of Chap. 1! Please R&R!**


	2. Ch 2: The First Day Part 2

**Hey guys! I know the last chapter was in the POVs of Jay, Kai, and Nya: so here's Cole, Zane, and Lloyd! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: The First Day Part 2**

**Monday, September 1st**

[Cole's POV]

As the guys (Jackson, Samuel, and Marcus) and I search for our lockers, I can't help but to rag on them. I mean, yeah, I used to be a bully, but I've stopped now. Ever since that day two years ago in eighth grade when that girl showed me how bad it felt to be bullied I've been nicer. She threw my insulting words back at my face. I said a rude remark to her, and she attacked me. Her nails left a scar on my left arm. We both got in trouble (me more than her because I'd been bullying her for a month and a half) and from that day on, I swore to never, EVER bully again. My friends weren't there, I met them in ninth grade last year.

"C'mon Cole!" cries Marcus. "That nerd totally deserves it!"

"Shut it!" I say firmly.

"Why do you stick up for Zane-Brain the Nerd?" asks Jackson.

"Yah, Metal Mouth's a freak! And he became even more so now that he's got those braces!" snickers Samuel. I know how Zane feels. I had braces in fourth grade, and so many kids gave me crap about it.

"GUYS, STOP!" I roar. "DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS TO BE BULLIED?! TO BE TOLD YOU'RE WORTHLESS AND A FREAK!? HUH?! DO YOU?! YOU FEEL LIKE CRAP!" They all fall silent. I take a step forward, fuming, and then slip and fall on my face. Jackson, Samuel, and Marcus burst out laughing. I stand up, furious, and find a banana peel by my shoe. I hear more laughter than just my friends. Slightly down the hall is the three jokers of the school: Lloyd Garmedon, Kai Blevins, and Matt Tearamew (pronounced Teer-a-muw). I have a bad past with Blevins, Garmedon drives me crazy, and Tearamew . . . let's just say . . . he's special. VERY special. That kid gives me the creeps.

"Oh, sorry, Cole," mocks Kai. "Don't mind us. Just having a late breakfast." The three of them laugh and walk off. I clench my hands into fists, mashing the banana peel to bits. Kai . . . I hate you.

[Lloyd's POV]

I can't help but to laugh. 'Mr. Super Football Star' was having a total fit about something. He was so mad that when Kai threw the banana peel in front of him, he didn't notice. Kai hates Cole for some reason. I just met Kai and Matt last year, but Kai has known Cole since seventh grade. Something angers those two. I'm jolted from my thoughts by an obnoxious voice.

"And then it blew up! I mean, seriously, I spent so much time on it just for it to BLOW UP!" I recognize that voice from somewhere. Out of the corner of my eye I spot him: Jay Walker. A memory from last summer comes back.

**Flashback: Last Summer**

_"Welcome to Sunny Days Summer Camp!" cries my consular. "I'm your consular, Cheetos!" Ugh! Obviously her REAL name isn't Cheetos, it's one of those fake names. I look around the cabin at the bunk beds as she continues blabbing about camp rules. She must have said something about introducing ourselves because some of the kids started talking._

_"Uh, hey I'm Bruno Smith and I like gardening . . . magazines."_

_"I'm Carl Roberts and my favorite color is teal."_

_"Yo, I'm TJ Yelps and I like rappin', bro!"_

_"And I'm Jay Walker! I like blue and inventing and jokes and video games and pizza and blue and ninja movies and comic books and inventing and friends and sushi and cute puppies and gummy bears and video games and peanut butter n' jelly and pizza and . . ." (A/N if you read the entire thing you get a waffle ##) I was starting to tell that this kid was never going to be quiet, and he was getting on my nerves!_

_"DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP?!" I yell. The consular gives me the hairy eyeball. "What?! He was getting ANNOYING!" _

_"Who are you?" she asks between gritted teeth. I look straight at Jay._

_"Lloyd Montgomery Garmedon. Your worst nightmare." _

**End Flashback**

I thought that I'd never see the freak again. But there he was, right before my very eyes, talking to Frosty the Nerdman (AKA Zane Julien. I call him that because he is so unemotional and a brainiac) Jay, he's stupid and crazy about junk. Frosty, he's smart and crazy about junk. They're probably the biggest nerds in the whole school.

"That is quite unfortunate," says Frosty. "Perhaps I can help you with your inventing skills."

"That'd be wonderful!" squeaks Jay. Then he spots me. "Zane!" he hisses. "I know that kid! He said he was my worst nightmare!"

"Relax, my friend," soothes Frosty.

"HEY FROSTY THE NERDMAN!" I yell at him. "HEY LITTLE FREAK!"

Jay scowls.

"HELLO MONTGOMERY!" he sneers. My friends gasp.

"Montgomery!?" cries Kai.

"But everyone calls you Lloyd!" exclaims Matt. "Even the teachers!"

"That's because my middle name is Montgomery," I spit. "Embarrassing, right?"

"Embarrassing?!" laughs Matt. "Heck, my middle name is Francis! Matt Francis Tearamew!" Then he turns beet red.

"Tearamew!?" splutters Jay. "That's the funniest thing . . ." He starts cracking up.

"It is not appropriate to laugh," scolds Frosty.

"Yah!" I cry. "I mean your name is Jay Walker! Get it!? Jaywalker!?" Jay frowns and stops laughing. BRING! The school bell rings at that moment, and the tension breaks.

"Let's go find Room 12, Jay," Frosty says. And so the nerds leave. Those Idiots, releasing my middle name to the whole wide world. This is not gonna be a good year.

[Zane's POV)

'Lloyd is such a pain,' I think as Jay and I walk towards Room 12. Jay is a very odd friend but he is a great one. He is kind, interesting, and very positive.

"Hey Zane," he says. "I've got a joke. Wanna hear it?"

"Um . . . sure?" I reply, not really certain what a 'joke' is.

"Why was the dragon so tired out?"

"I do not know."

"Too many late KNIGHTS!" he laughs. "Get it?"

"I am sorry, but I do not understand," I mumble. Jay stops laughing.

"Aw really? That's one of my favorites!" he cries. We then approach Room 12.

"We have arrived," I announce. Jay pushes open the door and walks in. The walls are covered with posters about vowels and simple and complex sentences.

"Whoa, that's a lot of posters!" remarks Jay.

"It appears that this is an English class," I reply.

"Find a seat class!" squeaks the brunette from behind the teacher's desk. I instantly sit in the very middle row in the center. Jay takes the seat in front of me. I am thinking about last year when a male voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I turn to see a teen with cropped black hair, and cold grey eyes. He is wearing a red sports shirt that says on it: 'Just Do It' with a logo of a shoe brand, black athletic shorts, and red Nikes. He is pointing to the seat at my right.

"No," I answer.

"Sweet," he says. "You remember me from last year, Brace Face?"

I shake my head and close my mouth tight. My braces have just become another teasing factor. "Oh, ok," he smirks. "I'm Blake, one of the mid-fielders on the soccer team." Jay turns around.

"You are one?" he asks. "Or you were one?"

"Are," Blake boasts. "My coach said that I was good enough to play until Senior year!"

"Oh," says Jay, sounding bored. "Anyway, I'm Jay Walker and I-"

Blake cuts my friend of.

"Cool. Gum?" He holds out a stick of gum to Jay.

"Chewing gum is against the school rules," I inform Blake. Blake glares at me, but then turns to look at Jay again.

"NO THANK YOU I DON'T NEED ANY GUM!" yells Jay. The teacher stands up and walks over just in time to see Blake shove the gum into his black backpack.

"Mr. Western, you know gum is against school rules!" the teacher snaps.

"Oh, Miss, I simply forgot. It is the first day after all," Blake says, faking innocence. The teacher glares at him. She then turns to Jay.

"You were right to refuse the gum Mr. . . ."

"Walker," says Jay.

" . . . Walker," she continues, "but please no yelling in the classroom. Were you here last year?" Jay shakes his head. "Well, I'm new too, so we can learn together." She smiles and then returns to her desk. I have to say, that was pretty smart of Jay.

"Little jerk," Blake snarls.

"You're welcome," smirks Jay.

"CLASS LISTEN UP!" shouts the teacher.

"I thought you said no yelling in class!" cries Blake. The teacher glares.

"That was most disrespectful," I comment quietly.

"I am Miss Gayle Gossip, and I am your homeroom teacher for your Sophomore year at Kosher High!" the teacher, Miss Gossip, continues. "I hope you all have a wonderful year!" I really hope so too.

**Jay: End of Chapter 2! **

**Nya: Chapters Three and Four will be about the third day of school and the tryouts for Soccer, Football, and Cheerleading. **

**Lloyd: We will also focus on the Robotics Club. **

**Me: Thank you all for reading!**

**Cole: You get a cookie! (::) **

**Kai: And review! OR ELSE**


	3. Ch 3: Tryouts Part 1

**Chapter 3 already! *Happy dance* Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Tryouts Part 1**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

[Nya's POV]

I look in the mirror of the girls' bathroom, my heart pounding nervously. After school today is Cheerleading Tryouts. Today is also the first meeting of the Robotics Club, which meets during lunch. I apply my red lipstick and silver eye shadow. I'm wearing a blue and silver tank top, jean shorts, and my black leather boots. My hair is down as normal. I take a deep breath and leave the bathroom. I can't help but to be nervous. All the 'popular' girls tryout for Cheerleading, and I'm more of a nerdy girl. As I walk down the hall, I realize that I have no idea where Kasey and Mindy are.

"Excuse me," says a polite voice. I turn to see a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and silver braces. "Have you seen my friend Jay? He has brown hair, green eyes, and always wears blue. He loves to talk." I think back to yesterday and the day before. I briefly remember a boy that fits that description. I saw him signing up for the Robotics Club.

"I know who you're talking about, but I haven't-"

"THERE YOU ARE ZANE I WAS-" Jay comes running over, but sees me and stops in mid-sentence.

"I should go," I say quickly. "My friends are waiting." I rush off down the hall.

[Jay's POV]

I finally spot Zane after about ten minutes of searching. "THERE YOU ARE ZANE I WAS-" I yell, but I stop when I see her. She is beautiful. Her black hair is cut in a bob, and her gorgeous blue eyes twinkle. I'm speechless and frozen in place. I'm lovestruck. She looks straight at me and smiles. My heart does a flip-flop.

"I should go," she says. "My friends are waiting." She rushes off down the hall, leaving me to just stare at her as she pushes through the crowd.

"Whoa," I whisper in awe. "Who is she?"

"I do not know," replies Zane. "I believe she is a Freshman."

"Oh . . ."

"Come, Jay. It is time for homeroom," smiles Zane.

"Okay," I say dreamily.

[still Jay's POV]

Up until lunch I'm thinking about that girl. I just can't get my mind off of her. 'Jay, snap out of it!' I think. 'You don't even know her!'

"Jay," says Zane. "It is time for the Robotics Club. Grab your lunch." I snatch up my blue lunchbox and follow Zane to the Science Lab. Waiting outside is a group of people.

"Cool," I whisper, surprised at the large group.

"Greetings everyone," says Zane. He walks up to the door and unlocks it with a silver key. He slips it back into his pocket. I take a seat at one of the tables in the front.

"Excuse me," says a sweet voice,

"Is anyone sitting here?" I turn to see that girl again. I begin to stammer nervously.

"Uh . . . um yes you can, I mean no I don't mind, I mean-" She giggles (rather cutely) and sits down on my left.

"You're Jay, right?" she asks.

"Uh . . . uh huh."

"I'm Nya," she smiles. Nya . . . what a beautiful name.

"Listen up, inventors," says Zane from the front of the room, "and welcome to the Robotics Club!" Everyone cheers.

"So you like inventing too?" I ask Nya.

"Yes," she says. "I also love blacksmithing. My father is a blacksmith."

"That's neat," I reply, trying to keep my cool. "My parents are inventors."

"Sweet," she grins. She has perfect white teeth. Zane passes out some scraps to everyone and says to work with your partner on making the most creative invention possible. I turn to Nya.

"Uh, partners?" I ask nervously.

"Sure," she smiles. We begin to work together, and I'm starting to think maybe my year won't be so bad.

[Kai's POV]

My day at school was . . boring. Lloyd is sick today, or he just ditched school (knowing him that is probably what happened). Matt and I are walking out to the soccer field where Coach Lou was. Lou is actually 'Mr. Super Footba-' I mean, Cole's dad, but he's a trillion times better than Cole. I'll never forgive Cole for what he's done. (Yet his father doesn't hate me).

"Ah, Kai, Matt! Welcome back!" he cries. "It's great to see you two again."

"Thanks, Coach," replies Matt. Coach blows his whistle.

"Alright, everyone! Listen up! I have two players who do not need to try out! Blake Western and Thomas Marksman!" Ugh, I hate Thomas. He's one of Blake's jerky friends, and a big show-off. He's supposably the 'best forward Coach has ever seen'. As for Blake, he used to be my friend. I met him when I was in fourth grade and Nya was in third. But ever since eighth grade, he's been a jerk. "The rest of you, TRYOUT TIME!"

"Coach," I say calmly. "May the goalies please go first?"

"ANYONE FOR GOALIE?" Coach yells. Two other teens step up: a Freshman and a Senior. The Senior (I believe his name is Christian) I beat by one save in tryouts last year, so he's probably been practicing all summer to beat me. He looks stronger and more muscular.

"Watch and learn, Blevins," he hisses.

"Blake, take shots on Christen," orders Coach. Blake readies a kick, and shoots . . . Christen stops it. Shot two: blocked. Same with three, four, and five.

"Yeah," hisses Christen, "See Blevins? I told you so." I gulp. The Freshman is up next.

"What's your name?" asks Coach.

"Simon," mutters the Freshman.

"Hey, Matt," Coach says to my friend. "Shoot to Simon." Matt is a defender, so he can kick pretty hard. Matt shoots, Simon blocks. The same happens again. Matt then kicks a tricky one to the right corner, and it slides into the goal.

"Sorry, Simon," says Coach. Simon nods and sits down on the grass. I know that I need to tie Christen's perfect score to even have a chance. I take a deep breath.

"Thomas, your turn to shoot. Blevins, you're up!" cries Coach. I take a deep breath. I must get in the zone. Thomas fakes a kick to left, but I lunge right, knowing that it would be there. My hands touch the smooth surface of the soccer ball. One down, four to go. Thomas kicks one hard at the left corner this time. I leap for it and catch it in midair. He does another kick, this one right above my head. I practically slap the ball out of the goal. None of these will hit the net. I know it. I catch the fourth one easily. Thomas readies the fifth one. I see Christen gesture at his nose, and Thomas nods. Before I even know that the ball is coming, it's in my face. SMACK! It hits me straight on the nose, and I feel the blood pouring down my face. I faceplant on the field, blood dripping from my nose onto the grass. I hear Coach blowing his whistle frantically. Soon he and Matt are by my side.

"What an UNFORTUNATE accident," sneers Christen.

"That was no ACCIDENT!" snarls Coach.

"At least I stopped the ball," I croak. Matt laughs uneasily. Coach helps me to my feet.

"AND WE HAVE THE GOALIE FOR THE KOSHER RAVENS BOYS SOCCER TEAM!" he yells, grabbing my wrist and shoving my hand into the air. "AND CHRISTEN AND THOMAS! DETENTION! GO SEE THE PRINCIPAL!" I smile weakly. With all the strength I can muster, I mutter four words to Christen.

"I told you so."

**Kai: Oooh BURN! **

**Jay: Sorry, Kai just got 'em good! **

**Zane: The next chapter will be about cheerleading and football. Me: See you soon!**

**Lloyd: And don't forget to review!**


	4. Ch 4: Tryouts Part 2

**Jay: Yay chapter four!**

**Kai: sweet!**

**Me: guys bear with me if i mess up some of the football stuff. I don't know football very well.**

**Cole: just go!**

**Chapter Four: Tryouts Part 2**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

[Cole's POV]

I'm really annoyed right now as I walk out to the football field. Even though I'm the star quarterback of the team, I have to try out again this year! The even worse part is that some of the soccer players don't! How unfair is that!? There is one advantage that we football players DO have, and that is that we could have the crappiest grades possible, and Coach Dareth wouldn't care. Now my dad's another story. You slip below a B- and you're off the team faster than you can say 'gone'. Jackson, Samuel, Marcus, and I walk onto the field.

"Hey there, folks," says Coach D. "Let's get going, shall we?" Last year he had us try out in teams of four, and this year he did the same. Jackson, Samuel, Marcus, and I were a team. Jackson passed the ball to Samuel, Samuel tossed it to Marcus, and then Marcus to me. The other team of four attempts to tackle me, but I sprint past them. 30 yards, 20, 15, 10 . . . TOUCHDOWN! Jackson, Samuel and Marcus tackle me in a hug.

"Heck yeah!" I scream, pumping my fist victoriously. I walk over to Coach D. and begin to talk to him about my skills. Then I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey there, loser," sneers Jackson.

"G-Go away!" screeches one of the boys on the other team.

"Awww don't cry little babies," mocks Marcus.

"We're not c-crying," sobs another boy.

"We're not crying," mimics Samuel.

"STOP!" I yell, forgetting Coach D. was right there. "ALL THREE OF YOU! I MEAN, COME ON!" Jackson, Samuel, and Marcus turn to face me.

"Cole, you suck," whines Samuel.

"Why can't we have our fun?" complains Jackson.

"Yah," says Marcus blankly. I glance over at Coach D. before speaking. The blockhead of a coach is watching the next group of wannabes.

"YOU ALL ARE SUCH JERKS!" I scream. Jackson, Samuel, and Marcus glare at me. "UGH!" I can't stand their bullying anymore. "I'M DONE WITH YOU GUYS TODAY! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW AND HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL BE COOLED OFF!" I run off angrily, not even sure if I made the team. And right now, I could care less.

[Nya's POV]

As I rush to the gym, I can't help but to feel nervous about the coming challenge. I enter the gym and see at least thirty girls with crazy make-up and high heels. I gulp, looking nervously at my tank top and boots. I spot Kasey and Mindy practicing cartwheels in the back of the gym. Miss Gossip is not only an English teacher, but the head of the cheerleading squad.

"Ah, Nya Blevins, correct?" she squeaks. I nod nervously. "You'll be right after Maria here." Maria gives me a nasty look. She does triple cartwheels, a backflip, and is about to do a handstand when she falls backwards on her rump. The rust of her routine is sloppy after that. I see Miss Gossip wincing and grimacing. She seems relieved when Maria is done.

"UGH!" yells Maria angrily.

"Nya. Your turn," says Miss Gossip. I feel lightheaded. I begin my routine-thingy with a cartwheel, and then preform three more! One more than that snob Maria. Then I do a front flip that I stop mid-way through, my hands on the ground in a perfect handstand. Jaws drop all over the room, but I ignore them. From my handstand, I execute a perfect backflip. I feel my feet slide under me when I land. Panic flows through my body like a wildfire. My legs stretch out, my left leg in front of me, and my right behind me. I'm doing the splits! I quickly regain composure and jump to my feet. I do one more front flip, stick the landing, and throw my hands up into the air. The room is silent, but my eyes are shut tight so I can't see why. Then I hear someone clapping. My eyes shoot open and I see Miss Gossip clapping for me energetically. The other girls have mixed expressions, some shocked and some VERY jealous seeming.

"You may go, Nya," smiles Miss Gossip. "The results will be posted tomorrow." I nod and sprint out of the room. I see a familiar figure wearing a red sporting shirt and and athletic shorts.

"KAI!" I shout, running up to him. "Did you make it?" He nods his head slowly but doesn't look up. I put my left arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong?" He looks up at me, and I gasp. Blood is trickling from his nose down his face.

"That's what's wrong, sis."

**Me: Sorry about the short chapter. **

**Cole: It was intense, tho.**

**All: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	5. Ch 5: Lists, Bullies, and Keys

**Me: Ahh, yes Chapter 5!**

**Jay: You're tearin' through this!**

**Chapter Five: Lists, Bullies, and Keys**

**Thursday, September 4th**

[Jay's POV]

I hum to myself as I make my way down the hall of the school, searching for the notice board. I need to see if there's any announcements for Robotics Club. As I approach the cork board, I spot a familiar face. Her black hair fell down her face as she examined a list of names. Her bright blue eyes shine when she spots something. I clear my throat nervously. "Um . . . hi N-Nya," I stammer. She turns to face me.

"Hi Jay!" she smiles. "Guess what!? I've got great news!"

"Where is it?" I ask. Oops, I said where instead of what. She laughs.

"Where? On the Cheerleading results list!"

"Oh!" I cry. "So you made sit in?" Dang it! I said sit instead of it! I really need to calm down. Thankfully, Nya's too excited to notice my mistake.

"That's not all!" she exclaims. "I'm Cheer Captain!" I don't know much about Cheerleading, but I know that being Cheer Captain is a big deal.

"Wow! C-Congrats!" I grin, trying not to freak out. Why is it so hard for me just to talk to her?

"Ooh, thank you!" she beams, obviously pleased. Score! Note to self: compliments are good when talking to girls. "I'll see you later!" she cries, running off. I sigh to myself. How can she be so attractive?

[Nya's POV]

After talking to Jay and receiving the EXCELLENT news that I'm Cheer Captain, I rush to my locker to grab my math book. Unfortunately, some guy is blocking it. "Excuse me," I say politely, "can you please move so I can get into my locker?" He growls and cracks his knuckles.

"Nope."

"Excuse me?!" I say, but in a much different tone than before.

"I said nope, freak!" he roars.

"Does the little sissy need her hearing checked?" taunts another voice. I freeze in place and look around me. I'm surrounded by three huge guys that look like football jocks. I sweat nervously.

"Look, I just want to get into my locker. May I please get past you?" Almost instantly I know it's not going to work.

"May I please?" mocks the third guy in a squeaky voice. "May I please?" My face burns. I struggle to leave, but the second guy pins me to the lockers with his strong right hand. He nearly chokes me.

"Uugh . . ." I gasp, unable to breathe properly. They all laugh. They all begin punching me. With every punch they say a word.

"Sissy!"

"Worthless!"

"Freak!" They spit a few nasty swear words at me too, and they punch harder. I'm sore all over now, I can't breathe, and I feel like I'm gonna cry. This can't be happening. Just then, a familiar voice fills my ears.

"LEAVE NYA ALONE, JERKS!"

[Jay's POV]

I rush to my locker to grab my science and history books. After snatching them up, I begin my hunt for Zane. He should be here by now, Homeroom's in ten minutes. I peek into the bathroom. No Zane. I turn down the hallway into the other hall of lockers. Zane isn't here either. I'm about to leave when I hear a loud bang. I whirl around to see the three jocks that teased Zane pinning a girl against the lockers. They are spitting harsh words at the girl and punching her hard. When I see who the girl is, my heart stops. It's Nya. I'm frozen in place, my throat is dry, and my legs feel like jelly. I didn't stop the bullies last time, but that was last time. Today is the day that Jay Walker is gonna stop being a coward or a bystander; I'm gonna be a hero. With all the strength I can muster, I scream at the bullies. "LEAVE NYA ALONE, JERKS!" They whirl around.

"Go away, coward," sneers Samuel.

"Yeah, can't you tell that we're busy?" adds Marcus.

"Boys, let me handle this nothing," says Jackson, grinning evilly. Nothing. He just called me a nothing. I feel my temper rising.

"If I'm nothing, than how come you're talking to me?" I snap. They ignore me.

"What was that noise?" asks Marcus stupidly.

"Oh, it was NOTHING," smirks Jackson. That's it. I've reached my anger limit. I completely snap.

"YOU JERKS NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE! AS A MATTER OF FACT, LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE! NO ONE LIKES TO BE TEASED, AND YOU MAY THINK IT'S ALL FUN AND GAMES, BUT TRUELY, THAT'S NOT IT ALL! IT'S NOT FUN AND IT'S NOT JUST A GAME! YOU'RE HURTING PEOPLE, AND THAT'S NOT RIGHT! NOW GO AWAY!" They all seem dumbfounded. "Oh, and one more thing," I smirk. "Never judge a book by its cover." Then I walk off, leaving the three stupid bullies and one radiant girl behind me completely speechless.

[Zane's POV]

I am late to school today. I rush into Homeroom just as the second bell rings. "I apologize for being late," I pant to Miss Gossip. She just sighs. I quickly take my seat behind Jay. He seems lost in thought. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Blake making a rude symbol at Jay. "Stop that," I glare at him. Blake shrugs and starts folding a piece of paper on his desk into a paper airplane. His jaw is moving up and down as he chews his gum. I think about telling the teacher, but I am not the kind of person who tattles. I am trying to pay attention as the announcements sound on the loudspeakers, but I can feel my eyelids drooping. Suddenly, someone is shaking me.

"Zane," hisses an urgent voice, "announcements are over! C'mon!" I lift my head off my desk and glance up at Jay.

"My apologies, my friend," I say. "I am quite tired this morning." He sighs at me somewhat dreamily.

"I saw her again today," he says while we walk to first period.

"Who?" I ask, although I think I know the answer.

"Nya. I saved her from the same bullies who were teasing you," Jay answers in a bragging tone.

"You did?" I gasp, stunned.

"Yeah! I yelled at them and screamed at them and told them off and . . ." Jay begins to ramble on, lost in thought. I am starting to realize that he is repeating himself. I sigh deeply and ignore him. My hand slides into my pocket, searching for the Robotics Club keys. Even though there is no club again until Monday, I must make sure they are with me at all times. When my fingertips touch nothing, my breath hitches in my throat.

"Jay . . ." I say nervously. My friend is still babbling on about his encounter with the jocks. "JAY!" Jay stops talking and looks at me.

"What?"

"The keys . . ." I whisper. "They're gone."

**Me: Zane, you lost 'em!**

**Zane: ):**

**Jay: OMG I WAS BRAVE!**

**Nya: Stupid bullies! **

**Kai: I'm gonna beat the hell outa them . . .**


	6. Ch 6: Trouble

**Me: Ahaha! Next chapter!**

**Jay: We skipped Friday, but that's kay.**

**Kai: Nothing important happened then.**

**Me: This chapter is VERY important. Remember all the 'two years ago' incident references?**

Chapter Six: Trouble

Monday, September 8th

[Nya's POV]

"NYA! EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!" I awaken to my father's voice yelling his head off at me. I stumble down the stairs. Kai's already down there, looking grumpy.

"What, Dad?" I yawn.

"THESE GRADES!" he screeches in reply, waving two sheets of paper around. I snatch them from him and study them. Kai's report card is all B's, with one B-. The only reason he keeps good grades is because he doesn't want to get kicked off the soccer team. My grades, however, are a shock.

"Dad," I whisper, "it's only the second week of school. It's just a progress report."

"I DON'T CARE!" he roars. Kai snatches them from me and looks at my grades.

_Nya Blevins_

_English B-_

_Advanced Algebra C_

_Science B_

_History C_

_Physical Education C_

_Elective B+_

My brother whistles. "First week and high school's already beatin' you up, huh?" I ignore him and rush to my room. I fling open my closet door. A flood of blue, red, silver, and white reaches my eyes. In the corner of the closet I spot a small sliver of black clothes. Perfect. I never wear black, but maybe it'll make me look stronger. I put on black eyeshadow, my black boots, black jeans, and a black T-shirt. I don't even eat breakfast or say goodbye to my dad, just grab my backpack and run.

"HEY! SIS! WAIT!" I ignore Kai's yells and rush away down the street. So much for a good school year.

[Zane's POV]

My hands are shaking as I walk up to the principal's office, nervous as heck. I pause before knocking, my fist hovering over the open door. The door seems to taunt me, begging me to knock.

"Is someone out there?" calls a voice from behind the door: the principal.

"It . . . it is Zane Julien."

"Zane Julien?" I just know he's frowning in confusion. "Why are you here? Come on in." I enter, quivering as I walk. The principal must have seen my nervousness, because he frowns deeply. "Are you in trouble?"

"Not . . . not exactly, sir," I mutter, not meeting his gaze. Instead I stare at my sneakers. "I kind of . . . punished myself."

"Why? What so you mean?!" He is obviously flustered.

"I lost the keys to the Science Lab," I blurt quickly, wanting to get it over with.

"YOU WHAT!?" he screams, no, more like screeches, at me.

"I'm sorry!" I only speak in contractions when nervous, embarrassed, scared or angry (basically all negative emotions).

"JULIEN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! DO YOU REALIZE THAT THOSE WERE THE ONLY PAIR OF KEYS BESIDES THE PAIR THAT THE MISS MYSTAKE HAS?! AND NOW IF SHE MISPLACES THOSE NO ONE CAN GO IN!" He whirls around into a back room. "Damn those teenagers." I feel tears brim in my ice-blue eyes, threatening to spill. Biting my inside lip so I do not cry, I speak again meekly.

"Am I punished?" The second the words escape my mouth I regret saying them. It sounds childish to ask IF I am to be punished. It would make better sense to say WHAT is my punishment.

"ARE YOU PUNISHED? DARN YOU IGNORANT CHILD, YES! ROBOTICS CLUB IS CANCELED UNTIL THE KEYS ARE RETURNED!"

"Yes, Principal Soto." Only when I am out of the office entirely do the tears flow. And flow they do; in large waterfalls down my cheeks. It feels good to cry, for I haven't cried in years. Well, since my mother passed away. But that's another story for another day.

[Cole's POV]

I arrive at school on Monday in an extreme temper. Thankfully, I did make it onto the football team. If I hadn't, I'd be in living hell.

"Hey! You!" shouts a voice from behind me. I whirl around to face the speaker. "Yes, you! Football moron!" I grit my teeth in anger: it's Blevins and his damned posse.

"What'da want, Blev!?" Kai hates it when I call him Blev. He clenches his hands into fists.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!" he hollers.

"Nothing!" I snap. "I learned my lesson in eighth grade, Kai!"

"Oh, really?! Then how come she has HORRIBLE grades and is wearing ALL BLACK!?"

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" I scream back. "NOW SHUT UP!"

"YOU!" screeches Kai. "SHE SAID SHE WAS BEING BULLIED! WHO ELSE WOULD BULLY HER!? YOU HURT HER WHEN SHE WAS IN SEVENTH GRADE!"

"KAI . . . !" I growl. "IT'S SAMUEL, MARCUS, AND JACKSON!"

"IF THEY'RE YOUR FRIENDS THEN STOP THEM!" he retorts.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING!" I stomp my foot in anger. "Look, Kai . . . I'm sorry. I never . . . I will never hurt her ever again. I was going through some really tough times. My father was unhappy with me and my mother had moved out. I'm sorry." Kai's expression slightly changes.

"I know what it's like to lose your mother," he whispers. "Mine died when I was seven."

"Really?" says Lloyd. I jumped slightly. I had forgotten that he and Matt were there.

"Yeah," Kai replies. "I'm sorry, Hence."

"See you later, Blev," I say, not fully ready to take everything in. As I walk down the hall, the incident from two years ago is fresh on my mind.

**Flashback: Two Years Ago**

_I had a hard night last night. My father was shouting and swearing at my mother over the phone until past midnight, and I heard every word. When he finally hung up, he stormed into my room. He swore at me for no reason for about an hour. After he left, I cried silently into my pillow until about 3 in morning. Then I fell into an troubled sleep, only to be awakened by my alarm at 6. I'm dressed in all black again today. That's when I see her again: the stupid, show-off seventh grader that's been my bullying victim for what seems like forever._

_"HEY! LOSER!" I shout. She whirls around, her face covered with shock. I press her against the wall of the 8th grade math building. "How's life?" I smirk, punching her in the face. She screams, but I slap my hand over her mouth. There is already many bruises on her face and arms. I punch again, this time in the shoulder. Her eyes narrow, and a searing pain floods through my hand. I yelp and pull my hand away from her mouth: she bit my hand! _

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She slaps me across the face. My cheek throbs. I try to knock her back again, but she digs her fingernails into my arm. Blood drips where they cut into my flesh._

_"OW!" I yell._

_"STOP BULLYING ME!" she screeches._

_"NYA BLEVINS AND COLE HENCE! NO FIGHTING! STOP!" yells my homeroom teacher, Mr. Samukai. He yanks us apart. _

_"HE'S BEEN BULLYING ME FOR MOUTHS!"_

_"SHE ATTACKED ME!"_

_"HE PUNCHED ME! LOOK AT MY FACE!"_

_"LOOK AT MY ARM!"_

_"SILENCE!" Mr. Samukai roars. "Both of you, principal's office, NOW!"_

**End Flashback**

Ever since then, I've never bullied again. I'm sorry, Nya, Kai.

**Me: WHOA! Action-packed, huh?**

**Jay: the 'two years' mystery is solved!**

**Cole: hey, I noticed that you used Soto and Samukai!**

**Me: They're both normal humans in this! I just added them for fun! No teacher OCs!**


	7. Ch 7: JayWalking, Board Boys, & Bowlees

**Me: Hey, fans! I've got the next chapter. The title is silly ways to write Jaywalking, Bored Boys, and Bullies. I wrote them to fit the story! (: Enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven: JayWalking, Board Boys, & Bowlees**

**Monday, September 8th**

[Jay's POV]

I can't find anyone I know this morning, and I mean it. Even those mean bullies are no where to be found.

"ZANE?!" I yell, unable to find my friend. Could something have happened to him over the weekend? But that wouldn't explain where Nya, Hence, Kai, and everyone else are.

"Hey, James." I turn around to face that jerk Blake.

"It's Jay!" I exclaim. "Jay Walker!"

"Jaywalker? Man, you should use the crosswalks!" he snorts. I sigh. I've been teased about my name for so long that I've gotten used to it.

"Yeah, maybe I should," I smirk. "But why be normal?"

"Normal?" Blake laughs. "You mean, LEGAL?" He leans right into my face, smacking on his gum loudly. "Say, have you seen Nya? Black hair, blue-"

"I know who she is!" I snap, cutting him off. "And NO, I haven't!" For some reason, I can feel jealously boiling inside me. I storm off. Hell, why am I so mad? And where is everyone?! I see many people chatting and laughing in groups, and it makes me feel lonely. I had a boring weekend with my parents, doing nothing all day, so I was looking forward to school. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry I-ZANE?!" My friend's head was hung and tears were dripping from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I lost the keys, remember?" he whispers. "Principal Soto yelled at me and said that Robotics Club is canceled until I locate the keys!" My heart sinks.

"Damn that Soto!" I instantly cover my mouth, hoping that no one heard me but Zane. "Sorry!" I squeak.

"It is quite alright, Jay," he sighs, wiping tears from his face. "I feel the same way."

"Hey!" I turn at the sound of Kai's voice. He is standing in front of a girl dressed in all black. "It's not Cole! And he APOLOGIZED for hurting you!" The girl sighs.

"I don't care!" Her voice is sharp. "My grades are going down because I'm being bullied! And Miss Gossip said that if they go any lower I'm gonna be kicked off the cheerleading team!"

"But you're Cheer Captain!" cries Kai, and that's when I realize who he's talking to: Nya.

"Doesn't matter! Oh, Kai!" She throws her arms around his shoulders and cries. He wraps his arms around her waist. My jaw drops.

"She's dating Kai!?" I cry, jealously spreading through my heart like a wildfire for the second time in the few minutes.

"No," corrects Zane, "he is her older brother."

"Good," I sigh in relief. "Really good. Is she dating anyone else?" Zane shrugs.

"How would I know?"

"I dunno."

"Jay," Zane sighs, "you really like her, do you not?"

"Yeah," I whisper.

[Lloyd's POV]

After that interesting conversation with Hence, Kai rushed off to find his sister. Matt and I decided to have a little fun. Together we snuck into Mr. Kozu's classroom. He's known for being SOOO boring and dumb. Matt and I grab some permanent markers and begin to draw ALL over the whiteboard.

'Hell-o Stonehead!' wrote Matt in red.

'Is it nap time yet, little baby?' I wrote in green. 'because your boring me to sleep!'

"TEARMEW! GARMEDON!" Mr. Kozu storms in.

"Sup," Matt says causally.

"DETENTION!" Mr. Kozu yells. I smirk.

"Detention!" I say in a high-pitched voice. Mr. Kozu growls and picks up a yardstick. He whacks both Matt and I in the butt with it.

"Enough! You two have no respect! Garmedon, do I need to talk to your parents?"

"NO!" I cry.

"Hahaha he can't talk to mine!" teases Matt.

"I can easily pick up the phone!" growls Mr. Kozu. Matt pales. "You are not only disrespecting me, you are destroying school property! NOW OUT!" He threw us out of the classroom and locked the door. Both of us burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, man, Lloyd! High-five!" Matt laughs. I slap his hand and we laugh harder. Who cares that we got detention? We always have detention!

"If only Kai was here!" I yell, pumping my fist for no particular reason. Matt grins, then sighs.

"Kai's been all crazy over-protective about his sister! I wish he'd forget her and come help us torment the world!"

"Ditto!" I smirk. Dammit Kai, what's up with you!

[Kai's POV]

Lunchtime- my least favorite part of the day. Even worse, the cafeteria is serving soup today. It's basically crappy tap water with food coloring, frozen processed chicken, and old noodles. Yuck. I plop down next to Matt and Lloyd, who are laughing over something they did to Mr. Kozu before school. They can laugh, they brought lunch from home that has candy, chips, and other junk food.

"Would you two shut the hell up?" I moan.

"Aww c'mon, Temperment," grins Lloyd. "You have to hear this!"

"Fine," I snap, "but you each owe me some chips. My lunch is crap."

"Oh, dammit Kai, that's nasty," laughs Matt, seeing my soup and passing me some Nacho Cheese Doritos. "Do you want me to bring an extra lunch for you from now on? My mom won't notice."

"Yes," I moan. Just then, I hear familiar scream and a snarky voice.

"Oh, watch where you're going you . . ."

A nasty swear word comes out of his mouth. I turn and see the three thick-headed friends of Cole. Their soup bowls are on the floor, and the soup is splattered all over the girl standing in front of them.

She is dressed in all black, and tears are dipping down her face, mixing with the hot broth.

"NYA!" I scream. I know that the soup is too hot to eat without burning your mouth, so it definitely will burn her. "FREAKIN DAMN YOU BULLIES!" The three of them whirl to face me. Jackson sneers at me. I growl and grab my soup bowl. I toss it at him, and the soup splats him in the face. His eyes narrow.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yells someone from the corner of the room. Food suddenly flies everywhere, splatting on the walls, ceiling, and tables. Food gets in people's hair, on people's clothes, and everywhere else. Lloyd throws a carrot at my eye. POINK! Matt laughs.

I spot Zane the Nerd throwing celery with damn good accuracy. His friend Jay is ducking under the table, trying to avoid anything that flies at him from the table nearby. Someone throws a tomato and it hits Cole in the butt. I can't help but to snicker.

A semi-cute Freshman girl chucks a pudding at a Senior football player. It lands in his 'perfect' hair, and he shouts and runs out of the cafeteria. The girl who threw it laughs and tosses peas at some Junior. Who knew beating up bullies was this fun?!

"STOP!" yells Patty Keys, the chef of our cafeteria. She blows the whistle she uses to get our attention. TWEET! "HEY!" Everyone stops.

"Kai started it," says Jackson like a annoyed four-year-old.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU HURT MY SISTER, YOU-" TWEET!

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" screams Patty. "Jackson and Kai, you two will be staying for the rest of lunch period to clean up. The rest of you, please leave the cafeteria." I moan.

"Patty-"

"Don't argue, just clean," she snaps, then returns to washing dishes.

"Thanks, a lot, Blevins," growls Jackson.

"You're welcome," I smirk. "Hope you enjoyed your soup." Then, I left. I wasn't gonna stay and clean up this crap. Jackson can do it. If I get caught, it's only detention. Besides, I got what I wanted- payback.

**Me: Kai is sure good at beating those jocks!**

**Jay: I'm not a scaredy cat! I wouldn't hide under tables!**

**Zane: Watch for celery!**


	8. Ch 8: More Than Just Friends

**Me: I love this chapter :o**

**Jay: Can't wait!**

**Nya: I hope it's good! **

**Chapter Eight: More Than Just Friends**

**Tuesday, September 9th**

[Nya's POV]

My life is falling apart again. I could be kicked off the cheer team, my dad is furious with me, and those stupid football jocks are giving me crap about everything. I didn't want to go to school today. I shove my way through the crowded hallway, tears in my eyes. Opening my locker, I shove my later period books into it and remove the ones I need for this morning. I slam it shut as hard as I can and lock it tight.

"Nya?" says a soft voice. I turn to see Blake pushing past Jay and Zane who are chatting about circuits. "Are you alright?"

"No!" I snap. "But you can't help me!"

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that!" I snarl violently.

"I know you like it, Nya," he chuckles.

"I DON'T!" I scream, my anger boiling like a pot on the stove. Everyone in the hallway is watching us now: Jay, Zane, Cole and the football players, Matt, Lloyd . . . but I don't see Kai. Personally, I'm glad. I can take care of myself.

"Are you sure I can't help you?" he whispers, stepping closer to me.

"Yes."

"I can change that," he says, leaning in. His cold lips touch mine and I stiffen: Blake is kissing me.

[Jay's POV]

No. I can't believe it! Blake, one of the biggest jerks in the whole school, was kissing my crush! I feel lightheaded. I know Zane is shaking me and trying to talk, but I can't hear him. As if my life wasn't bad enough already! Blake, I'm gonna kill you . . .

[Kai's POV]

I finally spot Lloyd and Matt standing in a crowd of people. I also see the weird nerds Jay and Zane. Zane is shaking Jay like crazy, yelling his name over and over. I push through the crowd, trying to see what's going on. That's when I see them: Blake and my sister.

"DAMMIT BLAKE! WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I scream, lunging at him. He lets go of Nya harshly, and her back slams into the lockers hard. I see tears stinging her eyes. I continue to scream swear words at him until he punches my right eye. I can feel it swelling up. I punch him in the gut. We begin to fight. I can hear the other students yelling things at us.

"GET 'EM KAI!"

"STOP!"

"I'M GETTING MISS MYSTAKE!"

We both ignore the shouts and keep brawling. He flips me over his shoulder, but I land on my feet and kick him in the center of his back. He falls over and grabs my leg, tripping me. I smash into the lockers near my sister. She is sobbing, and I can see an ugly bruise on her forehead. I scream in rage and fury and attack Blake again.

"DON'T EVER HURT MY SISTER AGAIN!" He dodges my lunge, and aims a punch at me. I sidestep it easily, and duck under his next one. He smirks at me.

"MR. BLEVINS AND MR. WESTERN! TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" The voice of the angry science teacher jolts us and we both stand up. Mystake grabs us both by the arms and drags us away. "ALL OF YOU BEHAVE UNTIL CLASS STARTS!" she screams behind her. I give Blake a death eye as Mystake drags us away. I've finally come to two conclusions:

A/ Blake is a f-ing b%$#& !

B/ Nya isn't ready for high school.

[Jay's POV]

I'm watching the fight in pure horror. Even though I don't know him that well, I'm worried about Kai. I mean, he's nice enough and maybe someday we could be friends. Most of all, however, I'm worried about Nya. She's dressed in all black, which worries me a little bit. She always wears blue or red. I'm thinking that she's depressed.

But that's not even the worst of my worries. She was just slammed into the lockers and she is still crumpled on the floor after five minutes of the boy's fighting. Eventually Mystake broke them apart and dragged them to the principal's office. I see Nya stand up and run off. Her eyes are glistening with tears. Finally I can move again. I rush after her, leaving Zane behind.

"Hey, Nya!" I shout. I find her in an abandoned hallway, sniffling and crying. I walk over to her. "What's wrong?" She cries harder.

"E-Everything! My life is a mess, Jay!" she sobs. "The bullies are ruining everything! My grades, my attitude, my social life, my confidence . . . !"

"I'm sorry," I mutter.

"It's not your fault," she whispers, looking up at me. Her eyes are shining with tears. "You stood up to those bullies. I can't thank you enough!"

"Y-You're welcome," I stammer. "I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" Nya just looks at me. I swallow. "I-I am your friend . . . right?" I ask.

"No," she whispers. My heart sinks and feels like it is going to explode into a million pieces. But then she whispers something into my ear. "You're more than that."

Suddenly, her lips press against my right cheek. I feel my cheeks burn bright red as my heart melts. Nya Blevins just kissed me! She grins, her cheeks mirroring mine, and then she rushes off down the hall. My head spins widely and I find myself falling to the ground. Stiff arms catch me halfway down to the floor.

"Do not fall, my friend," says a monotone voice.

"Z-Zane," I stammer nervously. "What did you see?" Zane frowns.

"I saw you falling over."

"That's all?" I ask, relieved.

"I have no idea what you mean, my friend," he replies.

"Forget it! Heheheheheh . . ." I laugh awkwardly. I am saved from explaining by the school bell.

"We are going to be late, Jay," says Zane. "We must make haste!" I nod and follow my friend to homeroom. The entire rest of the day only one thing is on my mind: I might have a girlfriend.

**Me: I know it's short . . .**

**Jay: C:**

**Kai: BLAKE IS A DAMN IDIOT!**

**Me: I probably won't update this for a while now . . . school and other stories . . . sorry ):**


End file.
